Compromises
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Full Sum inside. BxE are slaves and in love. Bella has been getting hash beatings lately and Edward fears for her life. Edward makes a compromise with Bella to make her leave. He gives her a gift.... or a child?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Edward are in love

**Summary**: Bella and Edward are in love. And Slaves. Edward is kept under close watch because of causing difficulty, by protecting Bella. A man, Mike Newton, is obsessed with Bella and causes Edward and Bella pain in hopes of the two to break up. It doesn't work so Bella's punishments get harsher. So to save Bella and the child's lives Edward has Bella run away. Edward can't go because of his watch conditions. So Bella attempts to run. But Bella won't go without Edward, so Edward gives Bella something from him, Edward's first child. And Bella is the mom. Will Bella make it? Or will she and the baby die trying?

AN ok so there's your summary! And here's your chapter!! OH. By the way. I don't write lemons. So I just typed the kiss.

Compromises

**CHAPTER 1**: Edward's gift and his demand.

"Please Bella," Edward breathes.

"No! You will be left! I can leave without you." I was in tears. How could he ask me this? He wanted me to leave for my life? What if I rather stay with him, and deal with me ration of daily beatings? I love him! I won't leave without him. It would be a cruel punishment for both of us. And for what? Getting caught while running away then get my beating even worse from that vile Mike Newton? I don't think so, at least not without Edward by my side.

He is being irrational.

My tears seem to be bothering him so his icy, green eyes melted into smothering green ones. "Bella, I'm sorry it's just," he sighs," I wouldn't be able to live without knowing you are Alive. I sorry. Please forgive me. I don't mean to… Ugh." He sighed once again. "How would you like it if I asked you to leave, Edward? Huh? Would you?" His eyes turned to stone again but then melted.

He stepped forward and muttered a sorry, then pressed his soft, warm lips onto mine. He let passion rip out of him and express it with the kiss. It was almost urgent, like goodbye kiss. I let out a moan as he trailed kisses down my neck, making me gasp once he said "How bout a compromise," which let my virgin mind wander. "What kind?" I some how manage to gasp out before his mouth covered mine once again. His tongue slipped out outlining my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let my mouth open, like a gate. The kiss's passion intensified, sending heat to areas where it is unwanted. My hands automatically snaked around his neck and into his messy bronze hair. His arms then wrapped my small form and pulled me closer to him. Still not close enough though. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. He started over to two slave cots pushed together.

"This kind," he said against my mouth while laying me down and us ripping each other's clothes off.

AN. Okay so I will let your minds wander. Review and tell me how I did. I think I did okay considering I'm 14, a virgin and has never been kissed. Haha. I'm _inexperienced._ Lol that is fine with me though cause I shouldn't waste my firsts on middle school guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey! I'm back and I just wanted to say I don't own anything recognizable. Anyway on with the story!!

Bella POV

I missed my period and I am going to tell Edward.

I hope he doesn't freak out. Please don't let him leave me! Oh God! Maybe I shouldn't tell him, well no, because if I am pregnant then he needs to know since he there is no doubt that he is the father.

I am walking back from the spring where all slaves bathe. I see bronze. Oh no. I let out a shaky breath.

"Bella." His melodic, velvet voice calls out my name beckoning to me. I let out a shaky yes in response. "Bells? Is something wrong?" "Uh… Edward, can we go to the slave room?" He nodded and we started walking towards that general direction.

I started to speak. " So Edward do you remember last month?" I asked hoping he would remember our first time. "Yes," he said smoothly with a giant crooked smile on his beautiful face. He looked like he was in a dream like trance.

"Breath Bella," he must have snapped out of it to notice. "Well… uhh. ummm." I tried to start and summon up the courage to tell him. "Come on love, what is it?" He said getting nervous and slightly anxious. " Well to put it bluntly, Edward, I think I am pregnant." His mouth twitched up into my favorite crooked grin as he stood there slightly in shock. Yet in a world of…. What? Bliss?

Mike POV

Ah Bella, she is such a beautiful girl. It is a pity she wasted her love on that slave-boy. Eh. I give them two more weeks.

I walked past the slave corridors and heard Edward and Pregnant in the same sentence. That was Bella's voice! No! She is mine! She will be mine! I rounded the corner taking the whip from my belt.

I whipped Edward and yelled/ asked why he was out at such a time. I gave him fifty-four whippings. As I whipped him I felt an evil grin slither its way onto my face at the thought of causing that vile _boy_ pain. There was blood on his back and tears in his slave attire.

What I didn't understand was why he was crying out in pain. How dare he not give in to me and let me have pleasure. I gave him ten more whippings. Yet he just gritted his teeth.

I smiled knowing I had at least caused him some pain. Now to Bella. How dare she lose her precious gift to that monster? I was soft on her this time though. She only had twenty-five whippings. It hurts me to hurt her though. But orders are orders. And if I get the pleasure of seeing Edward writhe in pain at the sight of her being beaten.

EPOV

Bella lay on the floor broken, and I reached out picking her up gently and lead her to the slave quarters. Then setting her on the cot I got to thinking.

She will leave. Before the week is out. She has someone to remind her of me now, and my name will live on. She has two days. While she makes her getaway I will make a distraction for her to easily slip away, unseen.

She started to stir and tears started to form in her eyes. I shifted her around as lightly as I could, so I would cause my love no pain, and brushed hair from her face. After kissing her forehead her eyes fluttered open.

A light smile tugged at her lips. Which set my heart a-flutter.

"Edward" She mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"I love you." It must have occurred to her then that she was pregnant and she flipped around wincing from pain. Her current position is sitting on my lap, looking in my eyes.

"So..." She started.

"What are we to name the baby?" I said knowing what she was getting at.

" Well I haven't really thought about it. I was more worried of your reaction."

I started chuckling. She expected me to freak out!

"I had every intention of getting you pregnant silly Bella." She wore a confused expression on her face.

"Bella, we need to talk," I said. The color drained from her face. Not that there was much color there in the first place. Oh, Crap! I used THE words. I opened my mouth to explain but in replace of my voice came cries from Bella. I made my Bella cry!

AN quo gasp. Edward made her cry. Great now he is depressed and hates himself. That will be lovely to write. But I will do it for the lovely few readers I have.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY

HEY! I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update like I said I would yesterday. My internet crashed and a number of other things happened. Some are personal sooo. Yeah.

Chapter 3:

I quickly swooped her up and held her head to my chest. I had not meant for her to interpret it that way! God I am such an idiot!

"Shhh. Bella please don't cry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that! " She still continued to sob, but she did sniffle as if trying to dry up her tears.

"We just need to talk about when you are leaving." Her tears came more freely and she clutched my servant attire.

"How bout another compromise?" She started to sniffle and she wiped her tears away and looked up at me.

"Another? What do you mean another? We never had one in the first place!" She countered. "Yes love, remember. I got you pregnant. Now you will have something of me in you for a while and after that you will have a new life, looking like the two of us."

She had a calculating look on her face than she asked about our second compromise.

"Well," I started, "I was thinking. At the end of the week, which is three day from now, you could run away. Like I had originally planned." I took in a breath and before she could counter me I continued, " _but_, I will run away from this hellish place weeks or months after you." I had originally planned a year but that would be too hard on her. After all she would be carrying my child that excruciatingly painful (at leas it would be for me, to be away from her anyways.) twelve months. So I had lowered it to a smaller portion.

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed and started to think once again. "What are you thinking, love?" I asked impatiently. " Why so long?" She finally started. "Why not run with me? Why so soon?" She listed. "Wow, wow, wow! One question at a time. Okay umm, because I figured they would forget about you by then," actually I would get a major beating for helping her escape. And that time she was away from me would actually be healing time. If she knew all the pain that would be brought down on me she would never leave and she would blame herself. "If I were to run with you, then you and I would have a greater chance at getting caught. And lastly, so soon because I don't want my love and unborn child to be _anywhere_ near this vile place, and because your beatings are getting more painful and worse each day."

She shifted in my lap and winced at her movement, for it had brought pain to her and the drying wounds cracked ripping open once more.

"How about you follow me the day after?" I was contemplating this myself. But I would have to steal extra supplies, clothes, blankets and foods of course.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I asked giving her a small smile, telling her that I will go along with her suggestion. She looked deeper into my eyes and smiled a warm smile, knowing she had won the mini-battle.

God, she is beautiful. I lifted up her light- weight, malnutrtioned body and set her on a single cot. After laying her down I hummed a tune that I made for her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I call the tune, Bella's Lullaby.

After I made sure she was asleep I looked at her lovingly, gave her a small peck on the forehead, kissed her stomach, where my unborn child rests, and then made off to the supply room to steal some goods. As I rounded the corner I saw an evil, blonde _boy, _named Mike make out with a half naked slave named Jessica. But the horrid thing was that his hands rest on either side of her head, on the door, and that door happens to be the supply closet.

AN again I am terribly sorry!!


	4. Absolutley Important!

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
